nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jacce
Templates Hey. I have created which would be a core template to create other Article Management Templates. Thus all our templates will be uniform and neat. Which do you want right now?~ UltimateSupreme 07:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Will take care of them later. Keep editing!~ UltimateSupreme 04:53, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, so what do you think about expanding this wiki? I might have good time the next week to work on infoboxes and other things.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 17:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Would be nice if you could make a list of things you need till then. Just post it on my tp.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 17:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Might help if you tell me which fields you require in the infoboxes and the upload form? Btw, created some quick templates.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol! Forgot to add CSS to the wikia skin. See now.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Content Hey, could you start copying text from wp to here (Use ). Just use for now. Also can you think of a better link for this wiki (rather than http://nagasareteairantou.wikia.com).' ~ UltimateSupreme' 10:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "New" Editor Coming in Hello dear Admin, I am sending this message as not only as an editor, but also as current JP->EN translator of the manga series. While I had intentions of coming here to help the wikia, I had lesser motivation. But after some recent reason with my inner thoughts, I felt a need that this series need its own wikia to grow to the size it needs. Main point being, I would like to construct/revamp this series further beyond it has ever been before. While I do not mean any harm, the wikia is in poor state, and I would like it to at least have the necessary character pages, root/navigation pages around, location, etc. I wished to notify you admins (I've sent a similar message to UltimateSupreme) that I may also like to take an admin position here so I may have better tools when editing this wiki. I'm an experienced editor (please check my other wikis where I am either an editor or admin), and would like to offer my help. I look forward to the experience I'll have here. GreenMoriyama (talk) 02:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : I look forward to working with you and the community here. Thank you. GreenMoriyama (talk) 10:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Also wish to ask before I start editting... There is a few things I would like ot change/edit, but I would not like to change any policies or order you and the other admins have already established. *As for character images, I would like to update to the latest colored manga image, as most of the character pages are using the anime images, which are persay 7 or so years old. Plus, some images don't demonstrate said characters correctly (Tonkatsu looks like a pea-ball in one of the images in Suzu's article). *As for the character history, I would like to change it all to the manga continuity (and any other false info such as Michiru's mention early in Ikuto's history section). It is the original, right? Also, the anime continuity will be in a seperate heading to show differences. *The main character profile is an older style and I would like ot "update" it if possible. I also want to add certain details beyond just name, family and such basic info. Some additions will of course include relations (outside family) and even things such as "how-close-to-Ikuto" info...and I won't jest and push favors to one side... *More to come... Hopefully, this shows how eager I am to change this wiki. I'll admit that I won't start now, but by the coming summer, this wiki will be a bit better than it is currently...hopefully... GreenMoriyama (talk) 00:27, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Straight to the point. This message is about the admin rights...I don't see either you or Supreme active here, and while I haven't editted much on this wiki, I've had experience as admin on other wikis. I apologize if I sound like I'm sulking for not having the tools I usually have on other wikis, but I feel that there is no real admin present here and would like to at least become one here. Again, I apologize if anything in this message has been rude, but I just wished to declare my thoughts out loud. Thank you. GreenMoriyama (talk) 19:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you very much. I'll make good use of it and show the best I can do. If I make any big changes to the wiki, I'll make sure ot report to you beforehand and wait for your reply. GreenMoriyama (talk) 12:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Upgrade I wish to "upgrade" the wiki to use some of the new features, such as the message wall and maybe a better background than the current one. I wish to ask you this before I do something so big. GreenMoriyama (talk) 10:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC)